yusuke's little miracle ( yusuke x kuwabara story)
by ash453
Summary: Yusuke falls head over hills for kuwabara. Both are rivals but secretly have feelings for each others. But this is taken to a different level for them.
On a cool summer day, yusuke urameshi a young 18 year old boy walks to a park. The teenage boy was apparently upset about what his mother thought of him. He knew what his mother said was not true and that he would prove her wrong. So yusuke walked to the park pass a hill of houses feeling down as ever.

Yusuke:"What does she know anyways I'm no monster I'm just as human as her!"

Thinking to himself yusuke finally came to his senses he decides to run away from home. But first yusuke get settled down at the park for a while. The teenage boy walks into the park and sits on a swing. He swings on the swing for a while. Finally after a hour he doses off on the swings snoring louder than ever.

Kuwabara a orange haired boy approaches the park with a smirk on his red face. The red haired boy had a trick up his sleeve for yusuke. He then walks up to the swings in bites yusuke ' s ear playfully. Yusuke begins to wake up with a yawn being drowsy.

Kuwabara:"urameshi what are you doing at my park don't you know chums like you aren't suppose to be out at night."

Yusuke:"kwabara why the hell you bite my ear like that bastard."

Kuwabara:"Gee urameshi let's see you were dosing off at the park and I had too wake you some kind of way."

Yusuke:"Okay whatever you say carrot top cutie."

The orange haired boy blushes and stares at yusuke into his eyes. Trying to get on his soft side. Yusuke doesn't seem to buy it though. Yusuke pushes kuwabara on the ground and holds each of his arms down tightly. Kuwabara was nervous about what was going on. Yusuke smirked at kuwabara and did his demon laugh to scare kuwabara.

Kuwabara:"Oh urameshi you wouldn't eat me would you?"

Urameshi:"Yea I would if you were raw meat idiot."

Kuwabara:"What kind of person are you!"

Urameshi:"Just joking you idiot here let me help you up."

Kuwabara glanced at yusuke ' s face and blushed. For the first time kuwabara was turned on by yusuke being a bad boy. But kuwabara was not going to let yusuke hold him down for long. Kuwabara begins to fake cry and pretend he's hurt by being hold down. The teenage boy yusuke moves quickly and tries to make kuwabara stop crying.

Urameshi:"Are you okay kuwabara I'm sorry I was a little tuff on you."

Kuwabara quickly approach yusuke ' s face and kissed him. Yusuke begins to turn red and his eyes begins to widen. Knowing that the bully he knew as a rival had turned into his lover. Yusuke quickly pushes kuwabara away in wipes his lips. Yusuke couldn't take it easy with kuwabara they were rivals not lovers.

Urameshi:"What the hell was that for kuwabara!"

Kuwabara:"Hehe urameshi your kinda cute."

Kuwabara grabs yusuke and pushes him on top of him on the ground. Yusuke was nervous he never got this close to kuwabara before. Kuwabara started to stare at yusuke with a sexy glance.

Kuwabara:"Come on yusuke take me down!"

Yusuke grabs kuwabara ' s shirt and kisses him on the lips.

Kuwabara begins to licks yusuke neck and bites his ear. Yusuke moans and blushes feeling a lot better. The two boys had finally found pleasure.

Urameshi:"Um kuwabara what's going on with us?"

Kuwabara:"Were in love urameshi it feels good too."

Yusuke grabs kuwabara arm and hold onto it looking at the sky sitting on kuwabara ' s lap. For once yusuke felt loved and protect when he's with kuwabara. Kuwabara grins and looks at the sky as well holding onto yusuke tightly.

Next day, yusuke was back at home laying in his bed. The teenage boy was happier than ever to be home again. Yusuke gets out of bed and gets dress. Then he goes out the door to the park as usual. Yusuke begins to walk to the park but a strange feeling came to him. Yusuke stopped walking and stood still for a while. Something shadowed him that was tall he knew who it was it was kuwabara.

Kuwabara gave yusuke a hug and also picked him up spinning yusuke around in joy. The two boys smiled in joy and laughing together having fun.

Kuwabara:"Yusuke I missed you did you miss me!"

Urameshi:"Like hell I did I miss you more than anything."

Yusuke begins to kiss kuwabara on the lips holding onto his shirt. Kuwabara


End file.
